The Soul of the Pure: Book One Before the Prophecy
by Dawn of Purity
Summary: Venus Lily Potter has become detached from the world. So when an old friend comes around with an offer to begin again, she takes it. Now, Venus is waking up in a new timeline, in a different time period. How will a little girl cope with knowing the events of a possible future? How will things change? fem!Harry, MOD!harry. /WARNING\ OC's ahead.
1. A Talk With Death

Venus Lily Potter.

The Girl-Who-Lived.

The Girl-Who-Won.

The only source of light in her room at the Leaky Cauldron was the candle that sat on her bedside table. The papers scattered around her had the names of different Death Eaters who either await trial, or capture. Venus rubbed her head where the dreaded scar, now long faded, had once been. It was like there was still a connection, but, that was impossible.

It's been five years since the end of the war, and four since she began working as an Auror. Though, it doesn't make her as happy as she thought it would. In fact, none of the wizarding jobs were likely to do so. She had always wanted to be an inventor. A tinkerer of things. But the wizarding world is too stubborn to move forward in technology. The muggle world could create robots that clean the house and the wizarding world would still insist on using house elves and brooms to get the job done. At least her friends were happy with their jobs. Even though it's pushed them apart. Ron was on the Auror force too. But his missions usually lead to him being out of Magical Britain, and when he returns, he spends most of his time, understandably, with his wife, Hermione. And Hermione, that girl went leaps and bounds from the know-it-all muggle born first year. Now she was the Minister of Magic, running the government fairly, and strictly.

Even Neville was happy as the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts.

And Venus, Venus was in a slump.

Sighing, the Potter Heir shuffled all the papers together and messily shoved them into a large manila folder. Stretching over she blew out the candle. She laid down and looked at the ceiling, taking comfort in the Deathly Hallow necklace that she had clasped in her hand.

Venus is stuck in limbo. There was no moving forward. There was no communication from her friends anymore. She was just… here.

And she didn't like it.

Closing her eyes she desperately wished for a fresh start.

Preferably a start _without_ a damn scar.

"Are you sure that's what you wish for?"

Venus eyes snapped open. Her fingers twitched and her wand shot into her hand and with a cry of "Expelliarmus!" she was greeted by a hiss of pain.

"Lumos Maxima!" Venus shouted and her eyes locked on a hunched figure decked in black.

Only when it's skeletal face meet her eyes did she relax, but only slightly.

"Death, my old friend. You know, sneaking into a lady's chambers in the darkness of the night isn't really appropriate. Even for you." Venus sighed as she put away her wand and once more lit the candle.

"You'd be surprised," Death said with a smirk. "A mistress who wants her lover all to herself, but he doesn't want to leave his wife. So, if she can't have him, no one can."

Venus scoffed, "A waist of life, the both of them."

"And, yet, you wish for a different life than the one gifted to you." Death told her.

Venus was silent after that.

"I have an offer." Death continued, "As I happen to be in debt to you for destroying almost all of my Hallows," At that he stopped and looked pointedly towards where the cloak rested, draped over her desk chair. He made no move to grab it. "A chance to live a life that you've longed for. A chance to start over. Your soul is too pure to remain in limbo."

"Pure?" Venus interrupted with a harsh laugh, "With my past I would think that the idea of purity had left long ago."

"Pure doesn't necessarily mean innocent, as it means good natured," Death explained, "A kind soul that is willing to forgive where forgiveness is due. Even if it's not deserved. A soul of light and darkness, a soul of balance. It's so rare that a soul like that comes around."

"Okay, okay. I'm pure, got it." Venus sighed, "The offer?"

"Right, another chance at life, though, not in the same timeline, or starting point." Death hummed, "And with a slight side effect."

"Which would be?"

"Wizards and Witches already have a long life span. With the repeat of life, your new years, plus the years you have left, would be your new life expectancy. Along with your aging process being slower."

"Slower? Like what, I'll look five when I'm eighteen."

"More like you'll look like a twenty-one year old at the age of sixty. And you'll be undoubtedly more petite than you are now." Death said with a smirk, "Though, you being short will be nothing new."

Venus pursed her lips in thought, "Wouldn't that stick out a bit? Me not aging like a normal being?"

"Just a bit, but it would hardly be a new occurrence."

"I wouldn't have to worry about messing up a timeline, or making people who exist now disappear?"

"The only difference in the timeline will be you. And whatever happens when you are in this new timeline is what's meant to happen."

Venus worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought it over. It's not everyday that someone gets a chance like this. And while she would miss her friends, they had already moved on and had unintentionally distanced themselves from her. They were now more like a once cherished memory than long standing friends. Looking at Death, she saw a new chance, an opportunity to be who she wants to be without the interference of a prophecy.

A new life.

She looked at Death and smiled, holding her hand out, "You've got a deal my old friend."

Death gave a skeleton grin and took her hand in his firm cold grasp.

"Enjoy your new life, Venus."

 **And thus, the story begins.**

 **Hi guys! I'm Dawn. And yes, this is a time travel story.**

 **Cue the groans.**

 **So, I plan on updating Book 1 fairly quickly. It's only 4 chapters. Book 2 is going to be Harry Potter Years 1-4 and Book 3 is Years 5 and onwards. I hope that you'll all enjoy this knowing that constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's written without insults or by being offensive.**

 **I hope your with me through this whole journey.**

 **Thank You.**

 **Oh, by the way**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters, but the character Venus and all the different events that aren't apart of the HP cannon and all OC characters featured in this fic are mine.**

 **(Including this version of death)**

 **BYE!**


	2. Venus Lilly No Name

A mechanic beeping was all that she heard as she entered the world. Her eyes refused to open but her fingers twitched. The familiar weight of her Deathly Hallow necklace rested on her chest. She was on some sort of respirator, that she hope would be removed because she was now obviously breathing on her own. Her skin was itchy from the needles that were penetrating her skin. And now that she was fully conscious, she could hear people arguing in the background.

"H-hello," a voice once long forgotten stuttered out in a breathless whisper.

"She's awake!" A voice shouted, it was warm, and kind.

Venus struggled to open both eyes, but only one managed to open. The world was slightly blurry, just as it was when she first realized her eyesight wasn't quite up to par. Her sight landed on a middle aged woman. She had dark brown hair, and tanned skin. But that was all Venus could tell from her looks, her key features like eye color, or any blemishes were hidden from Venus' view.

"M-my throat is-" Venus coughed, licking her dry lips as she tried to talk again.

"Oh don't strain yourself dear." The woman said. "You must be parched!" The woman moved from Venus' sight and quickly reappeared with a cup with a crazy and colorful straw. She set it down on the bedside table and adjusted the pillow behind Venus head so that the girl could sit up. The woman then brought the straw up to her mouth and Venus greedily took in the water to quench her thirst. Once she was satisfied she looked up at the woman and gave a shaky grin.

"Thank you." Venus croaked out.

"Oh, your welcome sweetie," The woman sighed as she combed her fingers through Venus' undoubtedly messy hair. "I'm Doctor Williams, but, you can call me Maggie. Do, do you remember your name?"

"Venus Lily…" Venus paused, as if trying to remember her last name, knowing that she couldn't really give it. "I...I don't remember my last name."

"Venus?" Maggie questioned, "Like the goddess."

"I think it's after the plant," Venus giggled, "Like the fly trap!"

Maggie laughed, "Well it's a pretty name. Do you know what your mommy and daddy's name is?"

Venus paused, her eyes tearing up as she recalled their faces, and their names but knowing she can't say anything. She hadn't thought about that, the fact that she would probably still be parentless, or, God, what if she ran into her parents? Or her old friends? Could she handle that? "I-I don't…" A sob choked off the last part of her answer. Seeing this, Maggie immediately wrapped the girl up in her arms.

Venus' fresh start wasn't all that happy.

They found her in the woods.

That's the story that's being told.

Venus Lilly.

No last name.

Found in the woods on a cold December night in 1932. Estimated five years of age. Unnaturally pale, small, green eyes, dark brown hair and a strange necklace.

Brown messy hair.

Not black, like James.

Like Venus Potter,

After three months of being in intensive care Venus Lilly had miraculously regained consciousness. She was treated for five months with physical therapy and psych meetings to see if the memory was recoverable.

But despite her physically getting better, the doctors found that her memory lost might be permanent.

All that the small child could remember was her first and middle name. Her confirmed age of five. That she was named after the venus flytrap, not the goddess of beauty. And that her favorite color was blue.

Mage Luella Williams.

A young and advanced doctor who worked at the hospital that Venus was healing in.

And was also the doctor that worked closest to the child.

And who grew more, and more attached to Venus Lilly every day.

Maggie could still recall the first day she officially met the girl.

It had been months since she had been recovered from the woods. At the time, Maggie had thought that her pale skin was due to being in the cold too long, but after being taken care of, and having the color return to her cheeks, the female doctor realized that the girl, who she had called Dawn, as it was dawn when they brought her in, was naturally as pale as death.

She would sit by Dawn's side everyday. Waiting for news of a missing child report that matched the description of the comatose girl. None had come. And it seemed that Dawn wasn't waking up anytime soon. And it worried her, the girl was still on life support, she wasn't breathing on her own. It might be hopeless.

But Maggie wasn't willing to give up on her yet.

"Williams, I think it's time." Dr. Radson told her one day, "She shows no signs of waking."

"She's a little girl!" Maggie argued, "Are you really saying you're giving up on her that easily?"

"Look at her!" Dr. Radson yelled, "She might be in pain, just waiting to move on but not knowing why she can't. We might be doing her more harm than good!"

"How can you say that! This is a little girl. She needs our help!"

"She needs-"

"H-hello?"

Maggie rushed over to Dawn. It was a miracle, she was breathing on her own without the respirator going wanky, she was twitching her fingers, and her eyes were struggling to open.

Her eyes.

Maggie remembers the first time she saw those unique green eyes. They were so deep, yet so unfocused, looking near her but not directly at her. That day Dawn turned into Venus Lilly. A five year old little girl that was undoubtedly alone in the world.

Two months after she woke they gave her an eye test. This ended with Venus and Maggie going to the optometrist. Venus clutched Maggie's hand in hers like it was a lifeline. She didn't know why she was so terrified, she was just getting an eye checkup. But the noises, the loud sounds, it was all so different from the muted hospital room.

"So…" Maggie started, looking down at the girl who swung her legs back and forth from the chair, her feet high up from the ground, "If you do need glasses, what kind would you like?"

Venus thought about it, would she want a different pair than the ones she had in the past? A completely new person? No, she had grown quite attached to those glasses, "I think I like the big circle lenses, their… unique."

Unsurprisingly, Venus did indeed have bad eyesight. The glasses she was drawn to where of course, circle lenses, but rather than getting the wire frames that were rather uncomfortable. She settled for a thin plastic frame with the little tabs on her nose.

Now that Venus could see clearly, she could better identify Maggie Williams. She was indeed, middle age, as evidenced by the laugh lines that crinkled around her eyes and the slight frown lines on her forehead. The job has clearly stressed her out, along with the dark brown hair with blonde highlights was a scatter of grey strands. Just as well, dark circles surrounded earthy brown eyes and the spray of freckles on her face stood out.

After that the two went out to get ice cream. An affair that Venus appreciated. The memory of Hagrid taking Venus to get ice cream the day after she discovered she was a witch. Smiling brightly she picked the strawberry and chocolate swirl and Maggie, a simple living woman got a simple flavor of vanilla.

"Did you like the new books?" Maggie asked as they sat at the table under the only bright blue umbrella that sat in front of the ice cream shop.

"Yes! Especially the fairy tales," Venus smiled, unaware of the bit of ice cream that dotted her chin. "I wish that I could fly on a dragon." And yes, that was a true aspiration, despite her usual run ins with them. The last interaction with the Gringotts dragon was exhilarating, leaving Venus wishing that she was back with the dragon, riding it way above the clouds without the worry of Death Eaters, or horcruxes.

Maggie giggled and took a napkin, gently wiping away the ice cream that had dribbled down Venus' chin. While on bed rest, the doctor had discovered that Venus was quite the bookworm, her nose had been buried in one of the books that Maggie had forgotten on the side table. After that Maggie started bringing in all the books from her library, story books, books about medicine, her "Car Mechanics for Dummies" that she had bought in hopes of fixing her old car without visiting a shop. Venus read them all, absorbing them like a flower absorbed water, and blooming like one as well.

"Well, what about the book about vampires?"

"You mean Dracula? I thought it was really deep and… um. Should five year olds be reading those kinds of books?"

Maggie chuckled, "No, but you seem to love them. You're very literate for your age."

Venus was curled up in her hospital bed, the light on the bedside table casting a warm feeling over the room. In her hands was a warm copy of The Great Gatsby. She had started the book sometime around her bedtime, it was nearly three in the morning now. Venus was so entranced by the party life of Gatsby that she paid no attention to the warped shadows or the darkening of her lamp until it became too dark to read.

Her hand wrapped around her Deathly Hallow necklace and her hands twitched as if she still had a wand in her hand as she thought _Lumos._ To her surprise a ball of light formed in the palm of her hand, illuminating the room once more.

A chuckle brought her attention away from the ball of light. Looking up her eyes landed on a middle aged man clothed in black with curly black hair, tan skin and pitch black soulless pits for eyes. It was only by the way shadows wrapped around his feet that Venus was able to recognize him.

"Death?" Venus asked, her hand releasing her necklace and pushing the covers away.

"Tiny Venus," Death deadpanned.

The girl scoffed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and hopped down. Her bare feet meeting the cold floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you didn't really expect me to leave you all alone, did you?" Death asked as he, much to Venus displeasure, knelt down so that he was somewhat level with the girl in front of him. "You're a twenty three year old woman in the body of a five year old with knowledge of the possible future and a penchant for trouble."

"I'm not alone," Venus said, thinking of Maggie, "And I don't have a penchant for trouble. I don't go looking for it, trouble just...finds me."

"And for that, I can't leave you alone."

"I'm not alone."

"You are in this sense," Death argued. "You're not the first soul to go back, though admittedly, you are the first pure soul to be sent back through time. Every traveler feels responsible for some event that happens that didn't happen in their own time. I'm here to be that constant reminder that whatever happens is _suppose_ to happen. That whatever occurs, good or bad, is not your fault." Death paused, placing a chilly hand on Venus shoulder, she was so tiny now, his fingers ended up wrapping completely around half of her back. "I've seen the strongest men break because they thought they brought on a tragedy. I refuse to let the same happen to you."

Venus bit her lip before nodding slowly, not meeting Death's eyes. After a moment of silence she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and gave an easy smile that brighten the room far better than her _lumos_ charm. "Okay, enough with the sappy shit. You're here for another reason as well."

Death chuckled. "Quite the mouth you have on you young one."

"I'm a full grown adult."

"Indeed," Death said. "As I told you, you are pure. A soul that can't be tainted easily, no matter what they've seen or done. Even now I can sense the different levels of forgiveness that you're willing to employ in the future. Changes and actions that most people would've left alone or made worse for the party that's harmed them."

"As it is. There were to pure souls once a long time ago. A right hand man to me, who's soul bared the slightest taint from enduring darkness for so long. And an archangel. A soul that was seen as a blessing or a curse to those they encountered. I want you to train to be the archangel."

Venus pursed her lips, rocking on the balls of her feet. "What happened to being a normal child? Living life as I wanted to without the damn scar?"

"You would still have your childhood. And that scar will never have the same impact on your life as it had before. But you can't honestly tell me that being young again isn't tedious. You're still a child here. Soon you'll run out of books, how will you occupy your time then? And there is a war going on, and many more that will come in the future. And I know just as well as you do that you won't stand on the sidelines for either."

 _True_ , Venus thought. _Like hell I'm going to be sitting around twiddling my fingers._ "So… Archangel?"

"You'll understand soon enough," Death said.

And Venus' world went blank.

"Hello Venus! Sorry I'm late!" Maggie called as she ran into the office. Venus was seated next to Dr. Radson across from a spectacled man. Venus smiled brightly at her, scooting over so that Maggie had room to sit next to her.

"All here? Good. I am Professor Lawson, I teach at the local A.T.E. Secondary School here. And to my understanding, this little one," He nodded towards Venus, "Has passed a test meant for my first years fairly easily."

"I don't remember Venus taking any test like that." Maggie said.

"Her aptitude test you had her take last month? The staff found that each test she took was answered too quickly. It was only when they gave her a first year test booklet that she actually slowed down. But not by much. You have a bright young student on your hands."

"Okay, so what does this mean?" Maggie asked.

"I'd like for Venus to enroll for the first year next semester."

"Are you sure?" Radson asked concerned. "I agree, Venus is very bright but being with students well above her age…"

"That is a concern many of our staff has talked about. But we're positive that students will take to her just the same as anyone else their age." Lawson looked at the two doctors before leaning in close, "We are just the first school to notice Venus' potential. We're taking everything we can into consideration. What class to put her in. What afterschool activities we can make available for her. Any other school will see her scores and regard her by just that, her scores. We will be the only school that will take Venus' needs as a child and student into consideration."

"Could we have some time to consider this?" Maggie asked.

"Of course," Lawson said, placing a brochure and a business card on the table. "We can wait till registration day. I do hope you consider putting her education in our hands." And with that, he left.

Once gone Venus broke out of her silence, immediately turning towards Maggie and starring pointedly at her forehead. "Is that paint?"

Maggie blushed as she realized that on top of not being punctual, she also looked haggard with her hair pulled up in a messy bun and her clothes slightly wrinkled, and a deep blue streak across her forehead.

"Ah… Part of the reason why I was late. I'm remodeling one of the rooms in my house."

"Oh? Cool."

 _Dodge_.

The swish of a blade passed through the air. Venus jumped forward, staff in hand and feinted downwards before swinging upwards. Death didn't fall for the feint, choosing to bring up his scythe and block her blow. Not wasting time he pushed down on the small form, forcing his opponent to stumble and regain her footing. Seeing an opening he swipes his scythe at her.

Only for her to disappear in silence.

His only warning was the sharp crack that sounded behind him.

Quickly Death shoved his scythe behind him, trying to blindly block the oncoming blow.

Venus registered the move in .2 seconds, switched the direction of her jab and hit Death in the knees.

Grunting. The personification of the end fell to the ground, placing his scythe on the ground and holding his hands in the air in surrender. "Good, good," Death said, turning around to see the breathless Venus clutching the staff that was roughly her size. She was heaving heavy breaths, her body slumped forward. "You actually managed to catch me off guard, and your stamina is getting better. Two hours and pushing."

Venus tiredly smiled, her knees finally giving out as she sat on the ground, staff resting beside her.

"And, your reflexes are getting faster. Soon I won't be able to keep up."

"Thanks," Venus finally spoke, her voice soft, the one word was drawn out, weighed down from fatigue. Death chuckled and waved his hands, both felt a small tug in their shoulders and suddenly, Venus and Death were in the dimly lit hospital room.

"We'll work on spell work next week. You need a break." Death told her.

Venus nodded absentmindedly, her eyes slowly closing as she climbed on top of the bed, not bothering with the covers. Death shook his head when Venus fell asleep. Waving a hand he summoned to scrolls, a pointed look and the scrolls turned into black leather bound books. Placing them down on the bedside table he closed his eyes. Shadows rushed at him and he disappeared.

When Death opened his eyes it was met with the usual darkness. The quiet mutters of the dead echoed around him. The slight sounds of music from paradise hummed through his bones, and the tortured screams of the damned did nothing to affect him. This was his masterpiece. This was the After.

Many people were scared to enter. Honestly, it's much like life here. Those who didn't go on to be heros existed in the After with minimal luxuries. It was a humble existence. And many are happy to be reunited with their loved ones. The Blissfold, a utopia, was a place for honored heroes and their loved ones. A shining city filled with luxury and bliss. The only light in the darkness.

And then, the main reason for the darkness. The Pits, the place for the damned. Souls of those who have and will become a stain on the world, now exist here, in a place where they will never see the light of day, forced to feel all physical feelings that are usually forgotten after death. Forced to relive the pain of their death for all eternity.

Sighing contentedly, Death turned around and began his stroll through the high silver grass that surrounded the onyx castle. It was a grand building, straight and shimmering with a sadistic pleasure. Blue light leaked through the tall windows and underneath balcony doors. The grand entrance was made of silver, with skulls of those who have committed some of the worst crimes decorated his door. Moaning and begging for release. Death smirked and passed by them, purposely hitting Henry VII in the center of his skull.

" _Taealaa se ména,"_ Death hissed.

Shadows leaked from the walls and under the tables, crevices and cracks. And then, standing before him in the great entry hall was his army of Shades. Unborn children that chose to fight rather than be reborn or grow up in Blissfold. They age as slowly, if not slower, than Venus does. And most looked to be seventeen or twenty, some eight year olds here and their. Most ages varying between eight and hundred plus. Any younger were still training.

"A war is coming. Soon, you will be shadows on the battlefield. Reaping the souls of the condemned, and guiding the spirits that deserve rest." Death told them. "Train hard, be prepared. I expect to see an army that will make the mortals piss their pants." Death glowered at them, a shiver ran down everyone's spines as the temperature dropped. "Don't fail me. Dismissed."

Venus breathed in deeply, her eyes closed, staff clasped in both hands. She moved her foot back, swinging the bottom of the staff in a semicircle pointed at the ground. Inhaling, she moved back another step, releasing the breath she pushed the top of the staff forward. The jade stone wedged in the top of the staff glowed a blue light. " _Dire Aspída,"_ she murmured under her breath. The sound soft, and light. The jade stone pulsed a darker blue. The light spread before it formed a dome around the girl.

If anyone had walked in, they would be in for quite the sight. There stood little Venus, with a staff of ashwood. It was curved in the middle and formed a hook at the end, like a twisted shepherd's staff. In the center of the hook, intertwined by silver threads, was a white jade stone, currently tinted blue. Venus was wearing the white cotton pajamas that the hospital gave her. A current of air was constantly swirling around her, ruffling her hair and her clothes.

A slight shimmer came from the center of her back, its shine changing from pink, to silver, to blue, back to pink.

Venus' eyes suddenly snapped open. " _Tathir Katharízo._ " She hissed. And the shield dropped just as a white light engulfed the room.

"Venus!" Maggie called, a wide grin on her face as she tore down the hall to the girl's hospital room. "Venus!"

"Maggie?" Venus questioned, her little head popping out into the hallway, her green eyes glittering curiously. "What's wrong."

Maggie skidded to a stop in front of her, offering a breathless smile as she knelt down and placed one hand on Venus shoulder. The other one gripping a packet of papers next to her. "Nothing bad. In fact, it's wonderful! The best news in the world!" Maggie suddenly blushed and turned sheepish. "Er… that is, if it's something that you and I agree on."

"Is this about school?" Venus asked.

"Not exactly," Maggie sighed, "how about we go get some ice cream? We can talk after we had a nice frozen treat, yeah?" Venus nodded and rushed inside to grab a pair of sneakers before running back to Maggie, grabbing her hand and pulling the poor woman down the halls in excitement.

Neither noticed the figure in the shadows that smiled in amusement and satisfaction, before disappearing from sight.

The two quickly arrived at Nellie and Joe's Ice Cream Parlour. The two of them spent the walk talking, as they always did. Asking questions like.

"What's your favorite color?"

Blue, green.

"Favorite animal?"

Dog, fox.

"Favorite sport."

"Qu- er… football."

"Really? I quite like rugby?"

"Aw come on? All you do is toss the ball around!"

"And all you do in football is kick the ball around."

Venus rolled her eyes. In a few years she'll change her answer to Quidditch, she'll show Maggie that she favored the superior sport.

Venus smile nearly slipped at that. Will she even be able to see, or talk to Maggie in a couple of years. She was all better, she was sure. Sooner or later the hospital will release her, and she'll have to go to an orphanage or something.

And that saddened Venus. What will she do without the woman? She had grown attached, she was already more comfortable with Maggie than she had been with any other adult in her life.

"So what type of ice cream do you want today Venus?" Maggie asked as they entered the shop, the cold air from the AC rushing over them. Venus smiled and rushed up to the counter, giving a small hello to Nellie, was operating the counter.

"Hey Nellie," Maggie said as she joined Venus at the counter.

"'ello Maggie, 'ow are you today?" Nellie asked, as she served up a scoop to a little boy who was patiently waiting with his mother and father on the other end of the counter.

"Good, but I have a feeling it's about to better." Maggie replied.

"Oh! Rocky Road!" Venus cheered once she spotted the favor that she craved. Chuckling Maggie asked for a scoop as well as a scoop of vanilla for herself.

"Where's Joe at?" Maggie asked.

"Lawfirm. 'is brother needed 'im there to confirm his where 'bouts," Nellie told her, "It's insane. Thinking Bill was the one to off 'is own wife. That man was devoted to 'er, worshipped 'er."

"Shame, I hope they find the real culprit soon."

"I do too."

After paying for the ice cream, Venus and Maggie took their normal seats outside of the shop, under the bright blue umbrella.

For a while the two sat in comfortable silence. Basking in the warmth as they indulged on the cold treat. Many had passed by thinking that the two were mother and daughter. They certainly looked like it. The little girl with her brown hair, the same brown as the woman, in two pigtails. Her feet swinging back and forth while the woman would silently pass her a napkin every once in awhile because the ice cream managed to dribble down her chin.

It was a peaceful scene. One that Venus and Maggie looked forward to every week.

As Venus finished her cone Maggie placed the packet of paper on the table. "So, about what I wanted to talk to you about," Maggie started, she chewed her lip nervously, her hands twitching in her lap. "You're getting better. In fact, you won't have to remain in the hospital anymore."

Venus looked a little downcast at that. "Oh… Well. Can we still hang out? I really like spending time with you."

Maggie smiled kindly. "I think I can do one better than that."

She pushed the sheet over to Venus, "It took a while, I had to find a suitable place that was in my price range. And I didn't want to do anything until everything was complete, but... If you want to. Venus, would you like to live with me? Would you let me, adopt you?"

Venus stared at Maggie in shock, her eyes wide, her ice cream cone forgotten as it fell on the ground. Maggie, fearing the worse, frowned in concern, "Venus? It's okay if you don't- omph!"

Venus launched across the table and hugged Maggie fiercely, clinging to the woman like a lifeline. Her face buried in the crook of Maggie's neck as she repeatedly said 'thank you'. Maggie didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the girl, burying her face into the soft brown hair.

"No need to thank me love," Maggie whispered and then placed a kiss on the child's forehead, "No need to thank me at all."

"This place is beautiful!" Venus cried out as she rushed out of the car, a blue bookbag slung over her shoulder.

Maggie smiled as she looked at the building. She agreed with the girl, it was indeed beautiful. For such a small house, it was magnificent. Nestled in the corner of the woods, it stood, giving off the aura of home. It was a single floor house, with an attic. The house was wooden, and the sun hit it just right, letting a warm orange glow flow through the windows, casting kind shadows over the porch. Maggie climbed the stairs with Venus bouncing in front of the door.

Smiling she unlocked the door. Venus rushed in, immediately she was greeted by this sense of home. The furniture was all wooden frames with soft intricately designed cushions. The living room had a sofa, a loveseat and a simple chair in it, a coffee table sitting in the center with little trinkets and cards on its top. A TV rested on the mantle of the chimney. The beige curtains were pulled back, letting in the natural light.

The kitchen stood to the left, with the minimal appliances, nothing fancy, and a back door that lead outside. There were two doors, each with a nameplate. One read "Maggie's Room" and the other "Office." Frowning in confusion, Venus looked up with a curious expression. Smiling Maggie brought the girl to the corner of the house where a cord dangled from the ceiling. Maggie made a back away motion with her hand, and when Venus did so, she pulled on the string. The stairs fell down slowly, making the slightest creaking noise. Maggie offered her hand to Venus, who grabbed it without hesitation and together the two went upstairs.

When Venus saw what awaited her in the attic she felt like she didn't need magic, it didn't need to exist to make her happy, she was happy now. Her room. It was, it was magical. The walls where the same deep blue that had once decorated Maggie's forehead months ago. The one high circular window had a golden border design around it. A circle bed was tucked directly underneath it, with a dark grey comforter and light blue quilt. To the left was a bookshelf, half full with various books, some of which she's already read, some that she hadn't even considered reading. A wooden desk with a swivel chair was next to it. A blue desk lamp was the only thing that decorated it.

In one corner there was a small table with a chessboard on it. In the other corner was a hammock, it white with blue pillows filling it. A wardrobe sat in the final corner, it was painted white, but strangely enough, there were a variety of different paints and paintbrushes next to it. And finally there was a chest next to it, also painted completely in white.

"So what do you think?" Maggie asked, amused as the girl twirled around the room in disbelief. She found herself tackled in another hug.

"I love it!"

-\

 **So! Chapter 2! Yay!**

 **I thought ending it there should satisfy everyone.** **It did the trick for me.**

 **The next chapter will be her school years before Hogwarts, and yes, she will be heading to Hogwarts.**

 **So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

 **And fun fact, the commands that Venus and Death used are in a real language, well, two languages, but that will be explained in the next chapter. As well as staffs.**

 **Hasta La Vista!**

 **Dawn.**


	3. The Beginning Life of Venus

" _Koud!"_ Venus shouted out. A red light shot from her staff as she jabbed it forward, it sped quickly towards one of the shadowed figures that surround her. The Shade threw his sword up in retaliation and blocked. Venus didn't express her disappointment though, too distracted by her other opponent, who was coming down on her from above. Venus made a circle motion with her staff.

" _Pwoteje!"_

The staff pulsed a dark blue, a shield in the same crude circle shape that matched her motion appeared. The Shade slammed into it, cracks appearing where it's sword had made impact, before she rolled off and readied her own blades.

Focusing her energy on her feet, Venus jumped up, high in the air. There were ten of them, all armed, and none the least tired. But she could fix that. " _Militip Pike!"_ Venus hissed.

Multiple red lights shot out at the intended targets. On her way down towards the ground a series of spells spilled from her mouth.

" _Koupe!"_

" _Sil!"_

" _Bach!"_

Venus landed on the ground and swiped the top of her staff towards the ground, twirling around in a circle, " _Dezame!"_ she cried, a pink ring surrounded her and then spread out on the battlefield, knocking the swords away from the Shades and pushing them on their backs.

Venus panted heavily. Looking out at the carnage of the practice field. Some of her blast had bounced off of armor and swords, hitting the ground and leaving decent craters on the dirt floor. The Shades were slowly pulling themselves up, some holding their sides looking miffed that they were beaten by a five year old. Well, physically a five year old.

A cold hand clasped her shoulder and Venus looked up to see the sparkling black pits of Death's eyes. "Good job," Death told her, as the battlefield faded and they were suddenly in the Garden of the Dead, a place Venus very much adored. Aside from the silver grass that blankets the ground, there were black roses with red stems that wrapped around the ashwood log fences. The ashwood trees formed a path that delved deeper into the garden, where silver, grey, red and dark blue petals sprung from the ground. The ashen trees had white leaves that clashed with the black sky. Lava Stems, black trunks with crooked branches, orange ambers decorating the bark in a splotchy pattern. And pomegranate trees, the only plant of the dead that made it to the living.

Waving her hand, Venus summoned one of the pomegranates, moving her index finger in a straight line down the center of the pomegranate, using wandless and silent magic to cut the pomegranate in half. Without a word she gave half to Death, who accepted it gratefully and the two of them ate seeds in silence. It was comforting, Venus felt, as she sat in the grass, her colorful baby blue nightshirt and white pajama bottoms clashing with the background she was in. The air that ruffled the plant life was chilly, but Venus felt no cold.

Suddenly, Death's head snapped up, his eyes searching forward as if he's seeing something that was in front of him, when in fact, nothing was there. Standing up, the shadows of the land rushed towards him, wrapping around him and forming a cloak that covered everything and hid his face from view. He stretched his hand out and soon, his scythe was there.

"I have to go," Death murmured. His other hand offering Venus help up. The girl took it, her dainty pale hands disappearing in Death's dark large ones.

When Venus opened her eyes, she was alone, in her room, dim moonlight trickling through the circle window. Sighing, Venus goes over to her bookshelf, picking up a copy of At the Mountains of Madness and Other Tales of Terror. And she fell asleep, mind enveloped in a world of ink.

Φ

"Hello Venus!"

"Hi Mrs. Crawley, you look lovely today!" Venus called as she skipped ahead of Maggie, her bright blue backpack bouncing along with her.

"Venus, dear, how are you?"

"Good Ms. Davenport. Oh!" Venus stopped in front of the wheelchair restricted woman, she pulled off her backpack and reached inside to bring out a handful of daisies, perfectly intact and not at all damaged. She handed them to Ms. Davenport, who took them and smiled, petting the girl's head.

"Thank you dear, these are my favorite."

Venus popped up, a smile on her face as she slung her backpack back on, "I know!" She chirped before continuing down the hall heading to the children's room.

"Venus!" The little kids cheered, and some of the older kids and teens waved with a small smile.

Venus smiled back, hugging a few of the kids before digging around in her bag. She gestured to the door slightly, enchanting the door with a slight disillusion charm before pulling out a stack of cards. One of the older kids snorted, "A card trick? Come on Venus, we've all seen those!"

Venus smirked and walked over to her, she was freckled, and had a bandana on, covering her bald head. She fanned the cards out in front of her, "Pick a card, any card!" Venus said.

Candy, the freckled child, drew a card, studied it, and then raised a questioning eyebrow at Venus.

"Now place the card back in the deck!"

She did so.

And Venus threw the cards in the air. Before they could flutter to the ground Venus held one hand out, pointing a finger and making a swirling motion. All the children watched in awe as the cards copied her movements, swirling around the room in a joviant dance. Suddenly, Venus paused, stopping the cards as well. She looked around before her eyes landed on one certain card, smirking, the girl snapped her fingers and all but one card burst into blue flames, burning until the fire had no fuel left. The card zipped to Venus' hand and she smiled widely as she presented the card to Candy.

A Joker.

"Is this your card?" Venus asked.

Candy, mouth agape, could only nod. Venus shook the card, and the kids looked on in amazement at the new sight in front of them. The Joker on the card blinked, looking around like it just woke up, before shrugging and juggling the circles on the card. Venus flicked the card and the whole deck reappeared in her hands before disappearing.

"Wicked!"

Φ

Venus' tortured screams could combat those of the ones emitting from The Pits.

White hot pain seared into her back, her arms already limp and trembling from similar treatment. Her legs burned, hot traces had left her twitching in pain. Leather straps held her down to the marble table, the cold stone pressing into her bare skin being the only relief in the moment. Pressure into the small of her back brought her out of her daze as she felt the blunt object press into her skin before she was engulfed in pain again. Venus screamed, her throat going sore from the harsh treatment.

If possible, the metal rod being pressed into her back seemed to be going slower than before, dragging out the pain as it made intricate swirls on her back.

Soon, burning was replaced by biting pain. Venus yelped and tried to jerk away from the table as she was drenched in freezing cold water. Gasping, Venus finally managed to left her head off the table, glaring at the amused form of Death, though, she noticed with satisfaction, his eyes did shine with guilt and worry.

"I-I trade-ed o-one bl-bloody mark f-for a-n-nother!" Venus exclaimed as the leather straps released her and a soft black satin blanket was draped over her shivering form. Venus quickly wrapped herself up, feeling bliss as the silky material gently caressed her burning naked form.

"Magical tattoos are essential, and besides, these will protect you, as well as give you an advantage in the fight," He walked over and gently took one of her arms, fingers hovering over the silver marks that intertwined around her skin. "Mundanes and magicals won't be able to see them, unless you use After Battle Magic. But they will be able to sense them, or at least, those who pose a threat to you will. It's like a warning sign saying 'piss off.'" Death explained.

"Why does it feel like I'm being trained as a weapon again?" Venus muttered.

"You're not," Death answered firmly, taking Venus chin so that their eyes met. "I don't expect you to fight, not now, and not soon. This is a precaution."

"But this Archangel business…"

"Is a form of protection. The Archangel never entered the field unless he was needed, and neither will you. We have Shades, wizards and witches who train to be soldiers. You're training to be a last resort."

"Great to know you have such confidence in me," Venus snorted.

"I know you can handle yourself, more than those who will fight wars. But you are back up, not a front line force. If we can't handle the fight without you, then I'll call you in. "

"That sounds oddly like sitting on the sidelines and twiddling my thumbs."

"Venus," Death snapped. "You are not to enter a fight unless the fight is brought to you. Meaning," he rushed on, cutting Venus off when she opened her mouth, "that if there is a fight, that doesn't involve you, or the people you need to take care of, you are to stay out of it,and only intervene when you, or someone you care about is threatened. You, would _easily_ have the power to tip scales. Even more so when the Master of Death arises. Do you understand that?"

Venus worried her lip between her teeth for a bit before sighing, shoulders slumping in defeat and giving a resigned nod. Death sighed as well but in relief, ruffled Venus' hair and disappeared down the hall. Leaving the girl at the mercy of the soulless servants of Death.

A few minutes later a very irritated Venus stood on a boat as Charon, a ferryman, charted them around in the After. Charon, was very much like how Greek myths described him, even though he was by no means Greek. In fact, based off of the heavy accent, Venus could pin some hispanic origin on him. He was cloaked, much like Death, but in grey, his hood pulled back exposing a shaved head and clear eyes.

Venus finally blended in with her surroundings. The servants had wrapped Venus new markings in linen, before stuffing her in a black blouse with a choking high collar, and black pants. She walked around barefooted, a softening charm on her feet preventing any damage from occurring. Her hair was pulled back, revealing more linen wrappings that went up her neck.

"Were here," Charon announced, his voice a whisper, but loud enough to fill the cavern. Nodding Venus climbed out, walking out towards the Blissfold.

Death had given Venus tomes filled with staff movements, spells, and enchantments. But it was still a slow learning process, and Venus wanted to learn as much magic as she could before she went to Hogwarts. So, here she was, in Blissfold to visit one of the most greatest teachers of staff magic.

Isis, a woman named after the goddess of magic herself, was a woman you didn't mess with, dead or alive. She lived up to her namesake, becoming one of the most powerful staff wielders of her time, meeting her premature death by poisoning herself in order to hide any secrets that her enemies might be after.

She existed in a secluded corner of Blissfold, refusing to take any visitors, much less students. But Venus had to try.

Venus walked over to a standard house, it was small, with a black garden surrounding all sides and a large White Oak tree in the front, providing shade from the blue lights that hung in the black sky. Taking a deep breath Venus knocked on the solid black door. There was grumbling from the other side as soft footsteps approached. When the door was opened, Venus was greeted by the most 21st Century looking woman, strange, considering that it's not the 21st Century, and this woman had died long before it.

She wore a loose black sweater, one side falling off her shoulder, distressed ripped jeans, and high tops. Her hair was an array of colors, cool colors, like the Northern Lights had decided to reside in those strands. Her silver eyes were rimmed in kohl, and the ankh tattoo peeked out from under the collar of her shirt. Her dark purple lips held a rolled up blunt of burning bush as she stared down at the small child that stood before her. Taking in a deep breath Isis took the weed out of her mouth and let out a puff of air. "Beat it kid, go back to your mom and dad or something."

"They aren't alive." Venus stated.

"Well obviously, we're in the land of the dead," Isis snorted, stepping back inside and slamming the door closed.

Or, she tried to, the little girl's hand caught the door and pushed it open with much more strength than someone her age should possess, whether they were the living or the dead. She smiled, a chilling smile that made the skin on Isis' neck crawl.

"They haven't been born yet."

"What the hell-"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I, am Venus Lilly Williams. Archangel in training, a witch with parseltongue abilities, and hopefully, your first student since arriving in Blissfold." Venus gave a small bow of the head before looking back at the women with an all knowing, and strangely mischievous, smile.

Isis stared at her, a look of shock on her face. But, as soon as the shock had appeared, it was gone and the women composed herself, "And a time traveler as well, if the 'They haven't been born yet' line holds any truth."

Venus shrugged, "It was more of a reset for me than actual time travel."

Isis rose an eyebrow, "A traveler, nonetheless. Did you get to the 21st Century before you were reseted?"

"Eh, two years into it."

"It's amazing, been there once with this guy who wanted a companion while traveling, haven't seen him since. He traveled in a bloody Police Box though."

The two studied each other.

"So," Isis sighed as she opened the door wider, "Training begins now."

Venus followed the woman into her home. It was more personalized on the inside, the origins of the woman was well known through her decorations. She walked past the ancient vases, the long seats and the tapestries hung on the wall, continuing after Isis to the backyard. An open space greeted her, surrounded by thick and foreboding woods.

"Let me see your staff," Isis commanded, snapping the girl out of her musings. Quickly, Venus summoned the long and crooked power conduit, before handing it over to the Master Staff Wielder. "Hmm…" Isis looked over the carved wood, "Willow, five feet with a growing charm, silver enchanted chains and an opal stone. A staff of strength and stability, grace and elegance, of love and power. You have… quite the suggestive combination."

Isis set the staff to the side, "But, to learn how to use such a staff, you must be more in tune with the world you are in. As with all magics, no matter how much you know, how much you can do, or how powerful you _think_ you are, it will mean nothing if you are not in touch with the world. Now," Isis removed her shoes and socks, then waved a hand, taking away the cushioning charm on Venus feet. Instantly, the girl curled her toes in the dirt, a feeling of peace taking over with her connection to the ground. Isis felt her eyebrows reach her hairline once again, "And, it seems you're already on your way to doing so." She offered a hand to Venus, who took it, and followed her towards the edge of the woods. "Close your eyes Venus," Isis instructed letting go of her, Venus did so, her hands falling limp by her sides. "Reach out with your mind, let your conscious flow through your body, to the parts that connect with the earth, and, _feel._ "

Letting out a slow breath, Venus imagined a ball of light appearing at the center of her skull, her conscious, she watched it slowly spread out, leaking into her nerves as it traveled through the tangled and twisted maze of her body, over skin, around bones, through veins. Until finally, it reached her feet. Her conscious pooled there, a blinding sight to behold, with tiny pricks of light seeping through the ground.

Venus gasped at the feeling, a warmth enveloped her, a tingling breeze that she had only felt on the surface. Suddenly, Venus could feel every grit of dirt beneath her feet, every blade of grass between her toes, millions upon millions of different songs singing out towards her in a melody that was, surprisingly, not at all overwhelming. Venus took in another deep breath, the air now tasting much sweeter.

"Ĝဗဗત," The layered voice of Isis rumbled, the voice connecting with Venus on different planes, "ปပς+ F୧୧⇂ _a_ **n** ત Fဗ⇂⇂ဗພ _ **.**_ "

And she did.

Both females rose their arms up at the same time, before bringing them back down, palms pressed together, white light formed between their folded hands, expanding in a long ribbon as they opened them once more, left feet sweeping in a wide motion on the ground, forming an arch before resting behind their tranquil forms.

It was a dance, a dance that none have ever seen before, light danced across their limbs as they swayed, listening to the command of an old and lost tune, their heads bowed, moving as one without any vocal communication.

They ended with their head bowed, stand wide and arms spread out, palms facing the ground.

"ㄗ୧ą∁୧ _ **.**_ "

Φ

"Slow down Venus!" Maggie called as she chased after the energetic five year old, desperate not to lose her in the crowded streets of London.

It's been two months since the adoption, and the two were finally on a shopping trip, clothes and school supplies being the main goal here. But Maggie had a feeling her little girl just might drag the doctor into a bookstore or something.

Venus halted in the middle of the crowd, patiently waiting for Maggie, she then slipped her hand in the doctors and smiled up at her with an apologetic smile, though, her eyes still twinkled a bit with mischief. "Sorry Mum," Venus hummed, skipping alongside her mother as they strolled through the streets, "I'm just so excited! I can't believe I'm going to school!"

"Yes, yes," Maggie sighed as they entered the store, "I'm sure, but it will do us no good if I were to lose you in this chaos."

Maggie had agreed to let Venus attend Mason's School of Arts, Technology, and Engineering, per the advice of Professor Radson. The school uniform had a bit of stretching room for their students; black skirts, black knee high socks, a pair of mary janes, buttoned up collared shirts, and a sweater knit jacket. Venus had showed her rebellious attitude for the first time, flat out refusing to wear mary janes, she wanted to wear something comfortable, like sneakers. After a bit of debating, and a light rap on the knuckles for all the trouble she stirred, Maggie convinced Venus to wear a nice pair of boots. The two also got a variety of blouses, as there was no specific type. With different colors, designs, and patterns. Three sweater knit jackets, one long sleeved, one short sleeved, and one practically being a vest.

Venus had tried to get black skirts and socks with patterns (such as skulls) on them too, claiming that they never said anything about the black articles of clothing needing to be plain, but Maggie had drew the line there.

The mischievous little girl had also gotten plenty of pins to stick onto her leather backpack, skulls, animals, bands, and wacky images would soon adorn the bag.

"Okay…" Maggie chewed the bottom of her lip as she stared at the very last item on her list, "All that's left are your school books."

Venus gave a 'Whoop!' of excitement and practically dragged Maggie to the closest bookstore. Maggie had shooed her off once inside, telling her to pick out a maximum of three leisure books while the adult worried about her school books. Happy to comply, Venus skipped off towards the literary works. Just as she rounded the corner, she ran into someone, and both parties ended up on the ground.

"Sorry," Venus mumbled, rubbing her head and sitting up, only for her great emerald eyes to widen.

"Hermione?" she gasped in disbelief, already doubting herself.

"Venus!" The once brunette launched herself clear at her, wrapping her arms around Venus and removing all doubt.

Hermione looked much the same as she did when she was eleven years old, but at the same time, completely different. She still had bushy hair, but it was a dark grey color that shifted to a near blue in the sunlight. Her two front teeth were still large, but her smile was a darker tint with nearly purple lips. Her skin was significantly paler, making her eyes stand out. And goodness, her eyes, one was a bright violet color, the other one was missing the iris and pupil, instead being milky white. But her stare was just as true and sure as if she could see out of both eyes, she probably could.

"Hermione?" Venus questioned again, "Y-you look so different!"

Hermione waved her off, "Call it the consequences of dying of old age and being reborn. And it's Harmony now Venus."

"Reborn!"

"Yes. After you disappeared, well," Hermione, _Harmony,_ looked to the side with a sigh, "Everyone went spare looking for you, we never stopped. But, eventually we had to move on. As much as that hurt. Ron and I never gave up though, we were always asking around, your discription changing with each year as we pictured what you would look like at that age."

"I-I'm so sorry Herm-Harmony," Venus sighed, her head dipped low. She hadn't thought much about the consequences to others when she disappeared. She must've caused a lot of pain. Oh God, she left Teddy all by himself! She… A hand gently cupped her cheek, lifting her green orbs to Harmony's mismatched ones.

"You needed this. We lived a happy life, even though it felt like we were missing something, our life was full, and happy, and we continued on. You needed a fresh start, quite literally, you need this. I'm happy to join you in this new life, so is Ronin."

"Ronin? You mean, Ron?"

"Who else mate?" A new voice answered. Harmony smiled while Venus gasped and whirled around, in an instant she was in the embrace of a red head. Ron seemed to take to rebirth better than Harmony had, his hair was a darker shade of red, his eyes a dark lively brown. His skin was darker, with dark red veins crawling over the left side of his face. But that reassuring simile was much the same as it was before.

Ronin chuckled, wrapping his arms around Venus, "Still on the short side I see." Venus immediately pulled back, a pout on her lips before she frowned and punched Ronin in the arm.

"Jerk."

"Venus!" Maggie called, "We have to go love! Where are you?"

Venus looked back at her friends, gnawing at her lower lip. Harmony and Ronin smiled, "Go," Harmony told her.

"What about you guys?"

"Don't worry about us mate," Ronin said as he squeezed her shoulder, "We'll be seeing each other real soon."

Venus tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

Harmony just shook her head, "Never mind him Venus, we'll see you around."

Venus sighed, but drew her friends into a hug before reluctantly heading back to Maggie.

Φ

"Do you have your books?"

"Yes Maggie," Venus sighed, hefting her bag over her shoulder.

"Your schedule? Lunch money? Did your remember to wear the nice boots we picked out?" Maggie continued, worrying her hands as she sat behind the wheel of the car, nervously looking back at Venus, before focusing on the school.

It was nice looking, with a kind of greek feel to it, the walls were tall, but the building was only one story, there were plenty of windows. Marble columns stretched high up, like white trunks bursting from a slate ground.

"I have everything I need, I didn't forget anything, and yes, I wore the nice boots," Venus tapped her foot against the door as some way of proving her statement. "And, I'll be fine."

"Well, excuse me for worrying!" Maggie huffed, she looked at Venus again, this small little girl entering the belly of a beast known as school.

"I… Have a nice day sweetheart." Maggie said after a while.

"I will," Venus told her, adjusting her straps and hopping out of the car. "I'll see you later!"

"See you later," Maggie mumbled, watching as Venus hurried down the walkway to her fresh start at Johnson's Arts, Technology, and Engineering.

She'll be fine…

At least, Maggie hopes she will.

 **|||||{[]** **Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}||||||{[]Φ[]}|||||**

 **So... Turns out I'm not doing 4 chapters, more like four parts of this story. Because, well, I've been sitting on this part of the story for** ** _months_** **, trying to figure out how to flow pre-hogwarts in one chapter in a way that isn't... icky. And, well, I couldn't find a way to do that. So, without further ado I present to you, chapter 3!**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **~Dawn**


End file.
